


Death Has Nothing On Us

by DinithiJ



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS has powers, Badass Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Gangs, Human Kim Taehyung | V, Human Min Yoongi | Suga, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, Underworld, jungkook is hades, mafia taehyung, park jimin is the cupid, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinithiJ/pseuds/DinithiJ
Summary: Being the king of the underworld, there are things that Jeon Jeongguk can and cannot do. But one thing he knows, Kim Taehyung can't be the next in line.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first chapter I suck at summaries.

At the depth of the earth you find my world, a world with an entrance only the dead can see. A world where you find the extreme of hunger, fear, pain, anxiety, disease, agony, even the circle of birth and death and how amusingly fast it is.

The place where your ‘Almighty god’, ‘Zeus’ (or whatever you call that prick) no longer listens to your prayers. This is the place where you understand that he’s not your savior but I am. Mercy? I have plenty, but I’m not allowed to show because I don’t get to choose what’s fair. This is the irony of being the king of the underworld, I guess. This is how I pay for my sins.

To my right; piles of gems, diamonds, arks of crystals, to my left; the gold that only grows bigger and bigger every night and in front of me; the river of divinity’s wine!  
The dead can’t touch them, they can only watch, it’s all mine! Then again am I happy? Is the king of the underworld happy? Not at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments. Need motivation!


	2. Happiness Not Allowed

Jeongguk is sitting on his throne, staff on one hand and his head resting on the other. His blue eyes are as sharp as always. He did not choose this life, but yet he did. Namjoon would never fail to remind him of that. The thing is, the universe has its ways and Jeongguk used to be unaware of such things. Now that he knows how the universe works he wishes he could go back in time, but even with all the power he’s got, he can’t turn back time. It makes him feel pathetic.

“Next.” He says, tired.

A man, wearing a rag, enters the hall. He seems to be scared yet confused. They all look the same; teary yet searching eyes. Jeonguk sighs. “What’s his case?”

“His bad deeds outweigh good deeds by 59 deeds.” Seokjin, his assistant, says.

“That’s pretty low” Jeongguk comments looking at his assistant.

“He killed his father.” Seokjin answers, unbothered.

“Oh, that means he goes straight to the Dark Abyss.” –of no return; Jeongukk doesn’t mention that part. “No trial whatsoever.”

The man’s eyes widen. “My father was an abuser! What was I supposed to do?” He screams. “Please, sir! This isn’t fair.”

“You don’t get to choose when a man should die, just like how I don’t get to choose what’s fair,” Jeongukk answers firmly. “Take him to the Dark Abyss.”

The man screams and shouts as he is being dragged out of the judgment room. Jeongguk looks away. He hates doing this. He hates causing pain to others, but the universe has decided otherwise. Namjoon says he deserves it. Maybe he does. But is this really fair? Even the king of the underworld has his doubts.

“That’s all for today, sir,” Seokjin says, closing his book. “You have a meeting with the council in the evening.”

Jeongguk groans, standing up. “Namjoon is gonna give me a lecture about how much I deserve to be in hell, again.”

Seokjin chuckles, following after Jeongguk. “Is Namjoon really as bad as you make him sound?”

Jeongguk rubs his temple, “He makes my life a living hell!”

“You live in hell,” Seokjin says, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Literally.”

“Yes, I tend to forget that sometimes.”Jeongguk looks up at the ‘sky’. The underworld’s sky looks like the night sky in the middle world, without the stars, the moon, and everything that makes it dreamy. In the underworld, it’s just a black, empty, incalculable, and never-ending canvas. Not dreamy at all. There’s no ‘day time’, if there is then it’s darker and deeper than the night.

‘The land of the deepest nights’; everybody knows where that is.

“Well, if you say he’s bad then I’m gonna believe you.”Seokjin is the closest thing to a friend Jeongguk has. And he is thankful for that. At least the universe was kind enough to let him have one friend. Seokjin was already here when Jeongguk was ‘appointed’ the king of the underworld, so the latter doesn’t know much about his assistant’s past, only that he doesn’t remember his past life. Jeongguk thought that was a blessing. If only he could forget his.

“I wish you could meet him then you’ll know why I loathe him so much.” Kim Namjoon isn’t a subject he likes to talk about, but he somehow always ends up talking about him. It's maybe cause he has so much anger held up inside and the only reasonable outlet is Kim Namjoon, the king of the upper world, the stuck up who doesn’t break any rules.

“Well, too bad I can’t exist beyond the gates of the underworld.” Seokjin looks sad. Jeongguk doesn’t quite understand the existence of Seokjin. It’s as if he came from nowhere, no records about his past life. And sometimes he looks so devastated. And whenever asked upon the reason behind the sad eyes, Seokjin shrugs. Even he doesn’t know the cause. Jeongguk can only nod and move along cause there are things even the king of the underworld shouldn’t dwell with.

“Yes, too bad,” Jeonggukk answers, stopping at the door of his bedroom. “So at what time does the council meeting start?”

“In two hours.” Seokjin answers, after a quick look at his book. “I will go and make sure everything is ready for the meeting.”

“Yes, thank you.” Jeonggk nods at him. With that Seokjin turns around and leaves. Jeongguk sighs and enters his room.

♦♦♦♦♦

Jeongguk puts away his staff and his crown in their respective places. He can rest for two hours. The king of the underworld has a rather big room. It’s round thus no corners and it’s in the tallest tower of the castle, overlooking everything that belongs to the underworld. Not a pretty view, everything is dark and terrifying. Two third of the underworld is on fire, a never-ending fire. And the other part is the darkest place in the entire universe, the dark abyss of no return. And this is what Jeongguk has to wake up to every day.

Most people in the middle world think underworld is a cool place, especially the Greeks. They are the ones who got closest to unraveling the truth about the universe. But they got a whole lot wrong too. For starters, the thing about titans is not true. And the theory about how everything came to exist isn’t true either. The truth is nobody knows how everything started; everything always existed the way it is now. And the king of the upper world, middle world or underworld isn’t a person, it’s a position filled by a dead human. Jeongguk has a hard time taking it all in sometimes, everything still feels like a dream even after 27 years of being the king of the underworld. As the record goes he has another 30 years to go. Jeongguk lies on his bed placed in the middle of the room and closes his eyes.

Another 30 years of this, what a terrifying thought.

♦♦♦♦♦

The council meetings are always held in the middle world. Now, Jeongguk is not fond of the middle world. He only ever comes to attend the meetings and leaves as soon as possible. The universe’s most valuable creation, human beings, only exists in the middle world, the surface of the earth; most valuable cause one’s deeds as a human decides what happens to them after death. It’s not just that, the middle world looks hopeful, all thanks to the king of the middle world, Jung Hoseok. He is also called the god of nature as he is the one who controls everything in the middle world; tornados to season change, everything is his doing. He is very kind and caring but shouldn’t be messed with. He is the most powerful between the three kings. He is the keeper of the law so nobody crosses him. It’s not that Jeongguk hates Hoseok, it’s just that being hopeful isn’t an option for him. So every time Jung Hoseok greets him so enthusiastically, he wants to dig his way back to the underworld.

“If it isn’t the happiest being in the underworld.”Hoseok greets as soon as he enters the ‘council room’. It’s not a room actually. It is a clearing in the middle of the woods. A table was set in the middle with three chairs, surrounded by millions of colorful flowers. Jeongguk hates it. It makes him feel even more wretched. He knows Hoseok only means good, but Jeongguk can’t help but feel attacked. Everything in the middle world makes him feel attacked. Jeonggukk just nods, offers a thin-lipped smile, and sits down.

“Always late. Can’t ever not break a rule, can you?” Kim Namjoon asks, both elbows on the table while his chin rests on top of his intertwined hands, eyebrows pinched together, eyes narrowed. Anyone else would have died of fear then and there, but not Jeonggukk. One just can’t simply scare the king of the underworld because the underworld is the reason fear even exists. And triggering fear in someone’s mind was Jeongguk’s thing; one of his infamous powers.

“That’s what makes me the king of the underworld, isn’t it? Breaking rules…Have to act my part, now, don’t I?” Jeongguk fires back, staring right at the green eyes of Kim Namjoon. He doesn’t quite know how to keep his act together, when around Namjoon because he makes Jengguk’s already miserable life even more miserable.

Hoseok clears his throat. And that’s his cue to behave himself because rules are rules and he has to keep them, whether he likes it or not. Jeongguk knows better not to argue. He is not fond of conflict with the god of nature. “My apologies, I got held back. I was too tired after giving judgments.” He says as politely as he could.

Namjoon scoffs. “Excuses. As if it’s a hard thing to do and it’s not like you weren’t asking for it when you were killing people left and right.” This is what Jeongguk hates the most about council meetings; Namjoon never forgets to remind him of his past life; the past life that haunts him still, to this very day. And there isn’t a rule to stop him from doing that. How very unfair!

Jeongguk decides to ignore the comment. It’s not a good place to start a fight.

“Alright.” Hoseok starts, getting seated. “Let’s get straight to business. So, thirteen million seventy-two thousand three hundred forty-four souls left the middle world the past month. And I also received eleven million three thousand and sixty-five souls, nine million nine hundred thousand and forty-three of it being animals and ghosts. What about your records?”

“Well, I received one hundred ninety-four thousand five hundred sixty-two souls and two million twelve thousand four hundred thirty-three souls left the upper world.” Namjoon answers.

“What about the underworld?” Hoseok asks Jeongguk.

“One hundred eleven thousand seven hundred thirty-four left and three million nine hundred ninety-eight thousand seven hundred eighty-four souls came to the underworld.” Jeongguk answers while handing the past month’s report to Hoseok.

“So no lost souls. Well, that’s a relief.” Hoseok sighs while looking at the reports. “There is also another thing I wanted to talk about,” Hoseok said as he looks up from the files. “I have the information about the next king of the underworld. Isn’t that exciting?” He summons three files out of thin air and passes them to the other two kings.

“Isn’t it too soon?” Jeongguk questions as he takes the file and opens it.

“Why? Can’t get enough of the underworld?” Namjoon mocks, a smug smile on his face while he examines the file.

Jeongguk gives him a dirty look, his blue eyes turning red at the rims. Namjoon sure knows how to stir him up. He balls his fists and calms himself. “I thought I have another 30 years?” Jeongguk is confused. This isn’t how the universe normally works. It would be great if he doesn’t have to stay in the underworld much longer, but it can’t be the case because the universe never forgives one’s sins. This news does make him a bit hopeful nevertheless. How pathetic!

“Well, by the rate this guy is committing sins, we can already tell he is next.” Hoseok shrugs, completely unbothered. He must be familiar with these kinds of situations as he is the longest reigned king among them.

“So, worse than Jeongguk? I already hate the guy.” Namjoon utters so casually. Jeongguk is ready to throw hands. Sometimes he wonders how someone as hateful as Namjoon got to be the king of the upper world, otherwise known as heaven. “Kim Taehyung? A Kim? What a disgrace to the Kim bloodline!”

“But gotta admit he’s handsome. What a waste!” Hoseok adds, shaking his head.

Jeongguk looks at the photo clipped to the file and his heart stops for a moment before it beats again. Is it really him? He keeps staring at the photo.

_It is him._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm doing it!


End file.
